Fred Fredburger
Fred Fredburger is a tubby, green, short, hyperactive, Baku with stubby horns and a green devil tail. Fred is easily impressed, and lives with his mama. He represents the "annoying little monsters" in Underfist. Bio Fred was called for Underworld jury duty in the case of the keeper of the Grim Reaper. The case was to decide which of the Grim's current owners would keep him once Billy and his family moved. Fred caused much chaos, angering everyone and disrupting the trial, constantly annoying a blue juror and the judge. Despite this, it was his word, "yes" that convinced the Judge to put Billy's family under house arrest. He went to the blue juror's home to brush his teeth and sleep, only to be angrily reminded by the blue juror that he was in the wrong house. In his second appearance, he was the only one who submitted an essay to win a chance to spend the day with Grim. Although the minimum requirement for the essay was 500 words, Fred still won with "I want to eet sum frozun yogert" by writing it hundreds of times over and over. In the Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure, he mistakenly thought Boogey's ship was a cruise ship due to his tourist attire of aloha wear, radio, and coconut drink while he was vacationing. Appearance Fred is some sort of elephant demon (most likely a Baku). He's tubby, green, and has rather small horns. Fred used to have large tusks when he was younger, but these were sawed off by Mr. Bun Bun. In Underfist, Fred is shorter, and less fat. He also began wearing the Underfist uniform tailored by Jeff the Spider. Personality Fred has a very childish and innocent personality and is full of childlike wonderment. He struggles to spell words as evident when he tries to spell his name and gets stuck on the G and R in Fredburger. Despite his childlike personality he is in fact old enough to be called to jury duty. Fred has a strong liking for nachos and frozen yogurt, loud music, and things his mama makes him. Apparently, his mother told him that babies grow on baby trees, showing that he is quite naive. He is quite easily amused and enjoys spelling his name and saying the word 'Yes'. He also loves TV shows about monkeys that go to camp, imaginary friends and he also loves imaginary monkeys (Camp Lazlo and Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, two other Cartoon Network shows). Family Fred is shown to have a mother, but it is unknown if he has any other relatives. His mama can be assumed to be rather fond of him as she sometimes makes him peanut butter bars or cookies. Fred seems to respect his mama because he mentions her a lot; either referring to the fact that his mama told him something ('I wrote the best essay ever, my mama told me so.') or has done something for him ('...sometimes she bakes me peanut butter bars...'). Powers and Abilities *'The Talent to Stick Two Fingers in his Belly Button': He can also still move those two fingers around inside the hole, but can't get the golf ball out. *'Giving the Moral of the Story': Through seemingly meaningless phrases like saying "Yes" to Judge Roy Spleen or saying something unrelated like along the lines of "If I had never eaten {the nachos}, I wouldn't have known I could finish them all!" he is able to lead characters into innuendos that would lead to the moral of the story interestingly based on what he said. *'Strengthened Stomach and Bowels': While Fred is sensitive to outside pain like being hit by the judge's mallet or Grim spanking him on the snout, he shows that his stomach is not only trained for just nachos and frozen yogurt because he is shown in the boogey man movie that he can swallow a cannon ball fired point blank into his mouth and then quickly digest it to fart out napalm all while he is still calm. Role in the Series (TBA) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Punch Time Exploders Category:Underfist